Alran; De Heldenproeven: hoofdstuk 6
Hoofdstuk 6: Nachtmerries Saffira liet haar paard stoppen. “Deze plek zou goed zijn om te overnachten.” Khaelen keek rond zich, ze bevonden zich in een open ruimte beschut door bomen. Een beetje verder stroomde een klein riviertje. “Dit is inderdaad een goede plaats, maar is het niet een beetje te diep in het bos? Kunnen we niet eerst uit het bos gaan?” Ze keek hem aan en lachte: “Is de dappere Khaelen te bang om in het enge bos te overnachten.” Khaelen voelde dat hij rood werd en antwoordde boos: “Natuurlijk durf ik in een bos te overnachten! Ik ben al op veel engere plaatsen geweest. Maar we hebben niet echt een deftig kamp en wie weet wat voor gevaarlijke dieren hier leven.” “Wel toevallig weet ik exact welke dieren hier leven. Misschien ben je vergeten dat ik je gids ben en bovendien ook nog een jageres. Ik kan je verzekeren dat je hier niets anders zult vinden dan wat eekhoorns, konijnen, microvaanen en misschien enkele bosleeuwen.” Khaelen slikte: “Wacht wat, leeuwen?” “Agh, zolang je vuur maakt zullen ze uit onze buurt blijven.” “Wel, laten we dan maar een vuur maken want ik heb niet echt zin om ’s nachts wakker te worden door een snurkende leeuw.” Nadat Khaelen het vuur had aangemaakt aten ze van een door Saffira geschoten konijn. Khaelen was alweer verwonderd door Saffira’s talent, net zoals toen ze hem redde van die Grijze Alligator een paar dagen eerder. Saffira was dan weer verbaasd dat Khaelen nog nooit een boog had vastgehouden. “Tijdens mijn opleiding kon ik kiezen tussen verschillende vechtkunsten zoals magie, zwaardvechten, boogschieten,… je kreeg ook de basis van de meeste andere maar ik heb nooit leren boogschieten omdat het veel tijd kost om te leren en ik liever mijn tijd in iets anders stak.” Saffira keek beledigd. “Wel, ik zou direct voor boogschieten kiezen. Als je een boog hebt kan je er alles mee doen: vechten, jagen,… en je loopt geen gevaar in tegenstelling tot op iemand afstormen met een stuk metaal in je hand. Boogschieten is veel beter dan een beetje met lange mesjes rond je zwaaien.” “Zwaardvechten is nie…” “Maar ja, niet iedereen denkt zo ver als ik. Als je me even wilt excuseren, ik ga slapen. Morgen moeten we vroeg op.” Khaelen keek haar na hoe ze rustig naar haar slaapplaats ging en op een vreemd genoeg sierlijke manier in haar slaapzak kroop. Hij zuchtte en smeet de botjes van het konijn in het vuur, daarna kroop hij zelf in zijn slaapzak. Khaelen liep door een grote zaal vol met mensen, ze vierden duidelijk iets, maar wat wist hij niet. Aan het einde van de zaal stond een man in een mooi blauw gewaad met een gouden leeuw erop. Hij had donkere ogen en kort bruin haar met een verzorgde baard, op zijn hoofd stond een gouden kroon versierd met kleine blauwe edelstenen. “Blauw, de kleur van de Alraanse koning” dacht Khaelen. Het was Phillippos V. Hij keek Khaelen droevig aan. “Wat heb je gedaan Khaelen?” zei hij. “Wat bedoel je?” “Je hebt me vermoord Khaelen. Waarom?” “I…ik heb je niet vermoord. Hoe kan je anders vlak voor me staan…” Maar nadat Khaelen dit zei besefte hij dat hij een bloederig zwaard vasthield. In Phillippos borstkas zat nu een groot gapend gat waar snel bloed uit stroomde. Het duurde niet lang voordat heel zijn blauwe gewaad rood kleurde. “Waarom Khaelen!” “I…ik weet het niet.” Phillippos keek hem recht aan, zijn ogen leken nu helemaal zwart. Hij zei op een zangerige toon: “Jouw schuld, jouw straf.” Plotseling stopte iedereen in de zaal met wat ze deden en draaide zich om naar Khaelen, allemaal zeiden ze: “Jouw schuld, jouw straf. Jouw schuld, jouw straf!” Met een schok werd Khaelen wakker. Niet weer zo’n droom. ''De laatste tijd droomde hij bijna elke nacht dat hij zijn oude koning vermoorde. Elke keer als hij wakker werd voelde hij zich er slecht door, maar vreemd genoeg niet door schuldgevoel. Hij voelde zich niet schuldig dat hij de koning had vermoord, ook al wist hij dat hij zich schuldig zou moeten voelen, dit maakte hem misschien wel het meest bang. De laatste tijd was hij altijd gefocust op zijn opdrachten, hij dacht niet echt aan wat hij had gedaan, maar nu drong het echt tot hem door wat hij eigenlijk had gedaan. Hoe kon hij zich niet schuldig voelen? Hij zuchtte. ''Ik denk niet dat ik nog in slaap ga vallen, ik kan beter het vuur aanhouden. Toen hij zich naast het vuur neerzette hoorde hij voetstappen. Hij draaide zich om, het was Saffira. “Kan jij ook niet slapen?” vroeg Khaelen. “Ik slaap nooit erg lang,” zei Saffira terwijl ze zich neerzette. Khaelen gooide een takje in het vuur en luisterde hoe het knakte, droevig staarde hij naar de vlammen. Saffira keek hem onderzoekend aan “Wat is er?” “Ken je het gevoel dat je iets hebt gedaan wat je echt niet zou moeten doen, maar je hebt er geen spijt van?” zei hij. “Dat gevoel ken ik maar al te goed,” antwoordde ze. Khaelen keek haar verbaasd aan. “Wat? Er is nog veel dat je niet over mij weet Khaelen,” zei ze blozend, “Je moet je er overheen zetten Khaelen. Er over piekeren zorgt er alleen maar voor dat je je slecht voelt.” Vervolgde ze op een vriendelijke toon. Khaelen vond de moed niet om iets te antwoorden. Ze keek naar de hemel. “Nog een tweetal uur voordat de zon opkomt, we kunnen beter nog maar even gaan slapen.” Khaelen knikte, waarna hij terug in zijn slaapzak kroop terwijl vier woorden door zijn hoofd vlogen: “Jouw schuld, jouw straf!” *vorig hoofdstuk *volgend hoofdstuk Categorie:Alran Categorie:Alran: hoofdstukken Categorie:Woudpoot Categorie:Woudpoot: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal